


Birtoklás

by blu_rin



Category: Belle (band), Jrock, REIGN (Japan Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Rövid kis szösszenet Mecchannak.





	Birtoklás

Zavar, ahogy ránéz. Ahogy mosolyog, felvonja a szemöldökét, nevet és a karjához ér. Ő pedig visszamosolyog és hagyja megtörténni. Nem törődik velem, miért is tenné, amikor a viszonyunk egy hétpecsétes titok. Előkerül egy telefon, átkarolja a derekát, míg ő bizonytalanul a lapockájára teszi a kezét, ám még most sem pillant felém. Nincs bennem düh vagy szomorúság, csak a puszta féltékenység. Mert a mosolya, a dereka, mindene az enyém, ő mégis olyan könnyelműen adja neki mindezt.   
Zavar, ahogy rákacsint. Már a színpadon állunk, ő pedig hibázik. A játéka mindig pontos, még akkor is, ha egymást nézzük, ám most hosszú idők óta először rossz hangot fog le. Csak a közönségnek nem tűnik fel, az én fülemet azonban bántja, sérti az egy bundot jelentő tévedés. Dühít, amiért az ujjai köré csavarja őt, aki az enyém.  
Zavar, ahogy átöleli. Egyedül mosom le a sminkemet, a tükörből mindent látok, a kisujja már majdnem az ő fenekét érinti. Ő nem hátrál ki, mégis látom rajta, úgyis, hogy háttal áll nekem: zavarba jött. Ismerem már ennyire, hogy tudjam. Szomorúvá tesz, hiszen engem mindig eltol, ha túlzásba esnék mások előtt.   
Zavar, ahogy elvarázsolja. Az ágy két végében ülünk, ő pedig mosolyogva bámulja a kijelzőt, ahol épp most tűnik fel a képük. Észre se veszem, mikor köt ki a telefon a szőnyegen, ő alattam az ágyon. Csuklóit a feje fölött fogom össze, ágyékunk összeér. Felnyög, az arcán pír, és ez a hang, ez a szín, ez most csakis az enyém, más se nem hallja, se nem látja. Mivel…   
– Az enyém vagy, Ryuzi.


End file.
